The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for conveying and damming back specifically lighter liquids floating on specifically heavier liquids and in particular oil which has spread over a water surface.
As a result of tanker accidents caused by collisions or grounding, as well as offshore accidents, large quantities of oil are constantly being discharged and spread rapidly over the surface of the water. As a function of the oil type and the weather conditions this leads to large-area oil films or relatively thick carpets of oil, which are then dispersed by the wind and currents
The oil must be removed as rapidly as possible to protect both the sea and the coastal areas from such pollution. For this purpose it is necessary to draw off the oil layers from these areas and convey them to points where they can be more easily skimmed off with conventional equipment. However, effective skimming off is only possible if the oil layer is greatly thickened or is dammed back.
This conveying and damming back of the oil often constitutes a serious practical problem, because in front of all wall-like structures moved through oil-covered water a vortex roller in the form of the so-called "oil film back-vortex" is formed. This not only prevents the damming back of the oil, but also forms vortex trains carrying down into the depths the broken up oil layer.